A Trip to Remember
by Bellefan123
Summary: With Scott and Allison broken up and Stiles and Lydia not admitting their true feelings what would happen if these four went on a vacation? Would there be romance or rage? Passion or despair? Or all of the above.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own these characters. This takes place after 3a but before 3b**

Allison sat in math class on the opposite side of the class from him. She looked over at Scott and remembered the days when there was no other place she wanted to be than sitting in the seat behind him. Everyday she hated herself for doing what she didn't want to but also applauded herself for doing what she had too. Even though they've been broken up for some time now, Allison still dreamt of the days when her and Scott were together and happy. Allison snapped out of her trance when the bell rang for her to go to lunch. She grabbed her bags and began to walk to the lunchroom.

As she walked in she saw Lydia sitting at their usual table checking her makeup in the mirror. Allison smiled and sat across from Lydia," Your makeup is fine."

Lydia put the mirror away and smiled," I know but it never hurts to be sure." Lydia then looked up at Allison and instantly noticed something was troubling her friend." Allison what's wrong?"

Allison knew she couldn't hide how she felt from her best friend. She shook her head and frowned," I just don't think I can do this. Seeing him everyday and trying to stay away from him it's just to hard."

Lydia nodded," You don't have to stay away from him. There is such a thing as being just friends."

"I know and I hope to get to that point, but I don't want to send him the wrong message," Allison said and out her head down.

"You know what?" Lydia asked and Allison lifted her head up." Lets take a trip. My family owns a beach house on the coast a few hours from here."

Before Allison could reply, Stiles, who was passing by and heard the suggestion stopped and sat at their table." You can't go alone," He said.

"And why not?" Allison asked him.

"You need protecting. It's a dangerous world out there," He said and smiled. He'd be lying if he said part of the reason he wanted to go was to see Lydia in a bikini, but for the most part his intentions were pure.

Lydia raised her eyebrow," I'm not sure you'll be much protection, but come along if you want."

Stiles smiled," Great we can take my jeep. I'll meet you guys here at the school so we can leave." Stiles said before getting up and walking over to Scott.

"You're really going to let Stiles come along?" Allison asked curiously. She liked Stiles but she was confused on why Lydia let him come.

Lydia shrugged," Maybe we do need protection and besides he volunteered to drive the whole way there."

Allison smiled slyly and nodded," Is that the only reason?"

Lydia nodded trying not to show how she truly felt," You can wipe that smug look off your face its never going happen." Lydia wasn't embarrassed she liked Stiles, she was embarrassed to admit she liked him. All those years never giving him a chance and now she finally saw something more. Lydia hated the phrase 'I told ya so' and she wasn't going to hear it now.

A few hours after school Allison and Lydia waited in the parking lot waiting for Stiles." Do you mind if I ride shotgun?" Lydia asked.

"So you can sit by stiles?" Allison giggled a bit. Allison had seen how Jackson hurt Lydia and she wanted nothing more than to see her best friend with a nice guy and Stiles was one of the nicest around.

"I like to see the road ahead of me on road trips." Lydia snapped back. Of course she knew it was only a matter of time before Allison knew how she truly felt about Stiles, but she'd pretend as long as she could.

Soon Stiles drove up and got out of the jeep," I'll take your luggage ladies." He said a d took their bags to the jeep.

As Lydia was about to get in the passenger's seat she almost jumped at the sight of Scott sitting there. She marched over to Stiles as Scott got out of the car." What the hell is he doing here?" Lydia whispered to Stiles.

"You wanted real protection well what better than a werewolf?" Stiles replied not caring if Allison heard.

Lydia grabbed the collar of Stiles' shirt and pulled him closer," Listen here and listen well if this is some sort of delusional plan for Scott to win Allison back I swear to God I will make it to where you'll never be able to walk again." Lydia wasn't usually this protective of Allison but she knew she wasn't going to let Allison get hurt.

Being this close to Lydia all he could think about was how he wanted to kiss her. He gulped slightly as he looked into her eyes. She raised her eyebrows asking for a reply and Stiles blinked and shook his head before saying," I do like waking." Lydia rolled her eyes before letting go of his collar.

Meanwhile Scott and Allison stood awkwardly in front of the jeep. Scott knew Allison was coming so he came for the sole reason of protecting her." Allison I won't come if you don't want me too," he said finally.

Allison shook her head and forced a smile," No it's fine. There is no reason we can't be friends right?"

Scoot nodded and looked away slightly," Right. Friends."

Lydia then walked over to them," Scott you don't mind if I ride shotgun do you?" She asked just getting in the passenger seat anyway.

"I guess not no," He said slightly as he and the rest got in the car.

Stiles smiled," Next stop the beach! How about some road trip music?" He said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Lydia shook her head," Stiles I'm going to be in charge of the music."

Stiles nodded," I'll be fine with whatever you pick."


	2. Chapter 2

As they began to drive Lydia turned on her favorite song and rolled the windows down to enjoy the breeze. However Lydia's relaxation wasn't felt by everyone, in the back Scott and Allison sat in silence. As the wind blew in the window Allison shivered a bit and Scott handed her his jacket." Scott..." She said not accepting the jacket.

"Friends can do that," he said and she finally took the jacket and put it around her.

"Thanks," she smiled at him. As she pulled the jacket tighter around her she tried to remind herself not to get caught up in her feelings. Though she told herself not to she couldn't help but remember a time when Scott would wrap his arms around her when she was cold, not just give her his jacket. She shook her head to snap her out of the trance," Lydia can you turn the music up?" She asked wanting to drown her thoughts in music.

"With pleasure," Lydia smiled as she turned the volume up. For a while all of them stayed silent unsure of what to say. Every once in a while Lydia would look over at Stiles wandering if he'd say anything but he didn't. She finally spoke up," This is a well needed vacation for all of us."

"You can say that again," Scott said and the car shifted back into silence. Scott looked over at Allison slightly. He couldn't help but think maybe this trip could bring him back together with her." So Allison what have you been up to lately?"

Allison looked over at him." Oh you know, just school and stuff." She gave him a small smile. 'Maybe just friends is possible' she thought, then she looked over at him and noticed his caring brown eyes 'then again maybe not'.

Lydia listened to Allison and Scott talk. She wasn't going to let Scott win back Allison so easily." Lets play a road trip game." Lydia suggested.

"But I'm driving," Stiles replied.

Lydia looked at him and twirled a piece of her red hair," Then kept driving. We will play." Stiles sighed and Lydia turned around to look at Scott and Allison." I spy with my little eyes something... Red."

Scott and Allison looked at each other and then Allison said," Your hair?"

Lydia then shook her head," Nope. It's the stop sign Stiles just ignored."

Stiles sighed," It was hidden behind bushes!" He pleaded.

The rest of the trip was filled with failed attempts at I spy and awkward silences. After a few hours they arrived at the beach house and it was thunder storming outside. The four teens quickly ran inside and Allison took off Scott's jacket." Sorry it's soaked," she laughed a bit.

Scott smiled," Thats ok, that's what jackets are for." And as soon as he spoke he instantly thought 'Stupid!'.

"This storm just came out of nowhere!" Stiles said as he checked the weather radar on his phone.

Lydia rolled her eyes," The differences of air temperature of the ocean and the shore mixed with the difference of barometric pressure make surprise thunderstorms in climates like this not so surprising."

Stiles smiled as Lydia talked about how weather worked. He loved listening to how smart she was and he was glad she finally stopped hiding it." Right. I uh knew that."

"Sure you did," She smiled a bit and turned to the others," There are only two bedrooms which are upstairs so you two boys have to stay in the living room. Fight over the couch or whatever."

Soon the two girls went upstairs to go to sleep since it was already night time. In the living room it was decided that since Stiles was a restless sleeper it would be better for him to sleep on the floor and Scott take the couch. Scott sighed a bit as he thought about Allison." Don't worry dude," Stiles said," I have a good feeling about this trip."

Scott nodded," I hope you're right."

A few hours into the night the thunderstorm caused the power to go out and no power meant no air conditioning. Eventually it stopped raining and Scott opened the window downstairs so the sea breeze would cool them off.

With the power out Allison's room with no windows grew hotter by the moment. Finally she couldn't stand it so she got up and snuck downstairs to see if it was cooler. She looked over and saw Scott and Stiles were awake," Why are you to awake?" Allison asked.

"Mr. Big bad Werewolf over there couldn't sleep with a little bit of heat." Stiles said and groaned.

Allison looked and saw the window open and she could feel the cool air." Mind if I stay down here with you? It's much cooler down here."

"It's not like we are trying to sleep," Stiles said and groaned again.

Scott glared at Stiles and nodded at Allison," Sure. You can have the couch and ill sleep," he paused and walked over to the recliner," Here."

"Whats wrong with sleeping down here with me?" Stiles asked and Scott ignored his question.

"You don't have to give up the couch for me," Allison said and smiled.

"It no problem," Scott smiled.

Stiles groaned again," Sorry to interrupt the love fest but some of us are trying to sleep."

"Sorry," Scott said about to stop talking, Allison had other plans.

"My room is free if you don't mind the heat. The bed is comfortable," She said and stiles stood up slowly grabbing his pillow. He mad his way up the stairs to her room. Scott then laid on the floor, because it was more comfortable than sitting in a chair." Sorry to get rid of your friend," she giggled.

Scott laughed," He'd be happier up there."

Stiles flopped down on the bed and laid his head on his pillow. Only a couple of minutes after laying down did he hear a knock on the door. He sighed a bit. Then Lydia came in and whispered," Allison! When did the power go out?"

"About an hour ago," Stiles said and Lydia squealed slightly.

"Stiles? What the hell are you doing up here?" Lydia asked him confused.

"Allison wanted to sleep downstairs. Anything I can help with?" Stiles asked still very tired.

Lydia shook her head," No I just can't sleep when the power goes out, I'm afraid something will go wrong." She shrugged.

Stiles sat up and patted the spot on the bed next to him," I'll stay up with you, keep you company."

Lydia looked at him confused," But you're obviously very tired." She said and he shrugged as if it were nothing." Jackson never would've..." She trailed off.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the mention of Jackson," I'm not Jackson." Lydia walked over and sat on the bed next to him. They began talking about science and many other things to pass the time.

Scott woke up once again in the night. He stared up at the ceiling trying to get back to sleep but he couldn't. He then turned to his side and noticed Allison laying asleep next to him, she must've rolled off of the couch in her sleep. He looked down a bit and noticed they were holding hands. He looked at her confused on what to do. Normally he'd wrap his arms around her and go back to sleep, but they weren't together anymore. Should he let her sleep? Should he wake her up?" Allison," he whispered and her eyes fluttered open.

"Scott?" She said and smiled and for an instant she forgot they had broken up. Her smile disappeared once reality hit again." Sorry I must've rolled off of the couch." She then noticed their hands and pulled away," Sorry force of habit I guess." What she didn't tell him was that she was lying. She didn't remember rolling off of the couch but she did remember grabbing his hand.

"It's fine," he said and he couldn't help but smile. He was smiling because he listened to her heartbeat when she spoke, and she was lying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! I'm glad to hear you like my story!**

The next morning Lydia woke up with her head resting on Stiles shoulder. She jerked up and looked around, she must've dozed off when the were talking. Soon Stiles woke up and sat up next to her," Something wrong?" He asked her.

She looked over at him then shook her head," No, just didn't remember why I was in here at first." She said and stood up next to the bed. She quickly left the room to go back to hers as if nothing happened.

Stiles went downstairs and found Scott and Allison sitting on opposite sides of the couch, watching tv. Stiles plopped down between them," Good morning."

"Good morning," they replied in unison.

The three sat in silence until Lydia came down." What are you doing?" She asked and walked over to turn off the tv. She was in a hot pink bathing suit and she still in from of them," I came here to go to the beach. Now get ready."

Scott and Allison both got up and were followed a bit later by Stiles who was a bit distracted by Lydia. After getting ready Stiles was applying and unusually high amount of sunscreen. Lydia walked over and laughed," Ease up, a little but of sun won't kill you."

"Actually a blistering sunburn before the age of twenty one increases your risk of skin cancer," He replied still putting on sunscreen.

"I know that," she said.

"Sure you did," he said and winked before putting the sunscreen up.

Allison then walked down the stairs carrying a rather large beach bag. Scott walked over to her taking the bag," I'll carry this."

Allison smiled and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear," You really don't have too." She said though she knew there was no arguing with Scott about these things. He'd go out of his way to be nice to anyone.

"You look great," Scott said as he looked at her purple bathing suit, but as soon as he spoke he regretted it. Even Stiles snickered at Scott's unsmooth moves.

Allison blushed a bit," Thanks."

Lydia walked between Scott and Allison," Now that the train wreck is over, lets go to the beach." She said and they all started walking to the beach.

Lydia and Allison laid down there towels on the sand to they could tan, and the boys got a ball and went into the water. Lydia was laying on her stomach wearing sunglasses just relaxing in the sun. Allison was sitting up and she watched Scott throw the ball and she giggled a bit. Woot moving a muscle Lydia said," Allison be careful."

Allison looked over at Lydia then laid down as well," Be careful with what?"

Lydia sighed and sat up a bit," Just remember why you broke up with him before you let yourself start liking him again."

Allison sighed," But I never stopped liking him."

Meanwhile as the boys tossed the ball back in forth Stiles got an idea," Lets throw this over to them."

Scott shook his head," That doesn't seem like a good idea."

Stiles sighed," All my ideas are good." Stiles placed the ball in the water since it absorbed water then he tosses it to shore.

The ball landed on Lydia's back getting her all way and she screamed. She sat up to look at the boys," Who threw it?" Scott instantly pointed at Stile and Lydia smirked. She slowly took off her sun glasses and grabbed the ball. Lydia stood up," Well Stiles its time for payback." She said and then ran in the water after him.

" Dude you might want to run," Scott and said and Stiles took his advice and started running. Lydia chased Stiles with the ball and they both were laughing the entire time.

Allison got us and giggled when she saw them. Allison then walked over to Scott and smiled," Why do they keep denying it?"

Scott smiled," Well no one would've expected them to get to together, but here they are."

Allison nodded," Yes and sometimes you have to hide your true feelings to protect yourself or other from getting hurt."

"I totally understand," Scott and he wanted to change the subject from something serious. He reached down and splashed water on her.

"Hey!" She said and laughed. She then splashed him back.

Scott laughed," Come catch me." He said and ran out of the water and onto the beach.

"Thats not fair you have super speed," Allison protested but chased him anyway. Scott laughed again then circled back to run to the water. He slowed down purposely so she could catch him. She ran and tackled him causing both of them to fall back into the shallow water. Scott was laying in the water with Allison on top of him. Their lips were inches apart and neither one of them could manage to speak. Finally Allison said," S-sorry." She said and stood up trying to hide how much she was blushing.

"No it's fine," Scott said and the awkwardness was back.

Back on the beach Lydia was still chasing Stiles. Lydia laughed as she threw the ball at Stiles and as it hit him he said," Ow!"

"Come one I didn't even throw it that hard," She laughed.

Stiles studded to catch his breathe," Thats arguable." He said breathing heavily.

Lydia chuckled then her eyes caught someone about their age coming over to them," Hello gorgeous." She said to herself and started fixing her hair.

The guy came over and smiled at Lydia," Hey we live a few houses down and wanted to know if you and your friend," he said gesturing to Allison," would like to come to a party we are throwing. You can bring your boyfriends."

Lydia smiled at him flirtatiously," Oh trust me we aren't dating, and we'd love to come."

The guy smiled," Great the party starts at eight." Stiles watched in horror as he noticed Lydia in the first step of having a vacation romance, and it wasn't with him.

"Are we really going to that party?" Stiles asked finally catching his breath.

Lydia turned and pulled her red hair to her right shoulder," Of course we are." She smiled and walked back to her towel.


	4. Chapter 4

When it was time for the party the group got ready and began to walk to the house where the party was being held. Stiles walked next to Lydia," Are you sure you want to got to this party? All those loud and obnoxious people. We can have our own party."

Lydia looked at Stiles and smiled a bit," I'm sure Stiles. It'll be fun." She said and Stiles sighed. He saw how she looked at the guy who invited them and he was afraid he'd loose his chance with her, again.

When Lydia knocked on the door they were greeted by the guy who invited them, Logan. The group walked in and headed out to the backyard, which is where the party was. There were already many party guests outside dancing and carrying on. Lydia instantly ran off with Logan and Allison went to the dance floor to find someone to dance with. She needed someone to distract her from Scott.

Scott sighed and looked at Stiles," The girls that we like are off with other guys. What do we do idea man?" He asked Stiles.

Stiles looked over and saw alcohol on the table of beverages," We get drunk!"

"I can't get drunk!" Scott said and Stiles was already getting a drink.

"I hope you don't mind if I do," Stiles said as he started to drink.

Scott rolled his eyes and used his wolf hearing to keep tabs on Allison, who was dancing with someone named Kyle. Stiles eventually wandered off.

Meanwhile, Lydia and Logan had barely been involved in the party before they went to the front porch and started to make out. They had a few drink so they were feeling loose and ready to have fun. Logan started kissing Lydia's neck intensely and for a moment she tricked herself into thinking she was back with Jackson. He pulled back and she looked at him confused," What's wrong?"

He smiled at her," Babe I'm going to get us some more drinks. You stay right here." He said to her.

She looked at him," You promise you'll be right back?" She asked him clearly a bit emotional from the alcohol.

He nodded and kissed her deeply," I promise." He then walked away and she sat on the porch swing to wait for him. After about ten minutes he still hadn't returned and Lydia began getting worried. She then saw him walking into his house with his arm around another girl and her eyes began to fill with tears," You promised." She whispered to herself and tears rolled down her cheek.

Eventually a very drunk Stiles had wandered upon Lydia and noticed she was crying," Hey what's wrong?" He asked slurring his words.

Lydia looked at him trying to wipe away her tears," Nothing is wrong." She said but even she couldn't hide what she was feeling. Stiles sat next to her on the swing and offered his bottle of beer to her which she gladly accepted.

"Was it that Logan guy?" Stiles asked her," I had a bad feeling about him. Just ask Scott I said Scott, I have a bad feeling about him." Stiles said obviously drunk.

"Well you should've spoken up," Lydia said no longer crying as much.

"You wouldn't have listened if I did," he said taking the bottle back.

"I don't know why this is upsetting me so much," Lydia said starting to sob again," He wasn't supposed to mean anything, just be someone to have fun with."

"Lydia maybe you should stop looking for fun and look for the nice guy you deserve," Stiles replied to her. Stiles knew even he wasn't good enough for Lydia Martin.

"Who would want me?" Lydia asked looking over at Stiles.

"Lydia you're beautiful and you're the smartest girl in school, probably the world," Stiles said to her and looked into her eyes," Any guy in his right mind would marry you on the spot."

Lydia looked away and blushed," I knew that." She said softly.

"Sure you did." Stiles relied with a smiled.

Lydia then looked back into Stiles' eyes," I know a really nice guy actually."

"who?" Stiles asked completely oblivious.

"You!" She laughed.

"I knew that," Stiles said and laughed.

"Sure you did." Lydia said and stood up," Lets walk back to the house. I can't stand to be here anymore." She took Stiles' hand and they walked home.

Meanwhile Allison was dancing with Kyle and laughing. She tried hard not to think about Scott, but it was very hard. She would distract herself by focussing just on dancing and music, not letting her mind wander at all. Kyle smiled at her and kissed her softly," How about we go inside so it's more private?"

"Ok," Allison smiled at him as he led her inside the house. They went upstairs to a bedroom and Kyle smiled at Allison before pulling her close and kissing her deeply. Usually Allison didn't kiss random guys but anything to distract herself from Scott. As they kissed Kyle slowly tried to pull her shirt off." N-no," she whispered. However Kyle tried to take it off anyway." I said no!" She yelled and pulled back.

"Why not babe?" Kyle asked her confused," You let me take you in here."

Allison rolled her eyes," Just because I let you kiss me in a bedroom doesn't mean I have to let you sleep with me!" A now angry Kyle started making his way back over to Allison.

Scott used his wolf hearing and had heard Allison yelling. He used his speed to run into the room to help but noticed Kyle was on the floor. Alison had punched him." Scott what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Trying to stop him," Scott replied as Kyle got up and ran off.

"Already took care of that," Allison laughed a bit," But thanks for the thought."

"I should know by now that you don't need saving," Scott smiled," I think we should go." Allison nodded as they left the party. Ever since they'd left for vacation Allison was slowly falling for Scott again and she was starting to believe it wasn't a bad thing.

When Scott and Allison walked into the house they saw Stiles and Lydia on the couch crying over a romantic movie." But they were meant to be together!" Lydia cried.

Allison and Scott looked at each other then back the the other two," Mind if we join you?" Scott asked as he and Allison plopped down on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott and Allison had joined Stiles and Lydia in the living room to watch a movie. Stiles and Lydia were still a bit drunk from the party. The four of them sat there watching "The Notebook" and Lydia sobbed softly." This movie always makes me cry." She said.

Allison nodded sobbing a bit also," Yes it gets me everytime." Allison looked over at Stiles who looked as if he were fighting back tears." Stiles are you crying?" Allison laughed a little.

All eyes went to Stile who quickly wiped his," It's probably because I drank tonight. That's all."

Lydia looked up at him and giggled," I'm sure it's only the alcohol." She said sarcastically.

Scott looked over at Stiles and laughed," Well it is a heartfelt movie." He said not wanting Stiles to be to embarrassed around Lydia.

As the movie ended Lydia picked up another movie called "Remember Me"." Here we can watch this one next," She said and walked to the tv.

"I'm all in for romantic movies but if you're upset with those boys we should do something about it," Scott said not wanting to sit through another movie.

Allison looked at Scott confused," Do something? Like what?" She asked.

Scott smiled," Glad you asked. We could egg their house." Scott usually would neve suggest something like that but those boys hurt Allison and Lydia, which to him, was unacceptable.

Lydia turned to Scott," Isn't that illegal?"

"Well so is underage drinking yet no one was sober at your birthday party," Scott replied.

Lydia nodded," Fair enough. I'm in." Then Lydia and Scott turned to Allison and Stiles to see if they'd agree.

"Those guys are jerks. Lets do it," Stiles said getting up and grabbing his hoodie.

Allison was quiet. She sighed as everyone watched her," We just need to be careful. I don't want to get caught." She said.

Stiles smiled widely," We're doing it! Those guys won't know what hit them."

Lydia laughed as she put her shoes on," We are egging their house not burning it down." She said smiling at Stiles.

"Just don't be loud and be careful," Allison said a bit nervous. If she got in trouble her dad would be furious with her.

"Allison don't worry. Everything will be fine," Scott said reassuringly.

"Ok I trust you," Allison said," But don't make me regret it." She said and smiled softly.

The four teens left the house and stopped by the store to get some eggs. They then made their way to Logan's house where the party was." Who would like the honor of going first?" Lydia asked and smiled at them.

Stiles didn't answer and just threw and egg which landed on the front porch." Got it." He said as if it were a big accomplishment.

"Stiles you didn't even hit the house," Allison said and laughed along with Scott.

"I bet none of you could do better," Stiles said," Except Scott. He doesn't count."

Lydia looked at Stiles and raised an eyebrow," I bet you ten bucks I can hit the window on the second floor."

Stiles held out his hand and said," Deal. Now shake on it." Lydia shook his hand then got ready to throw the egg.

Once she threw it, the egg hit the targeted window perfectly and Lydia smiled," I expect my money tomorrow."

The kept throwing eggs and laughing until they head a police siren. Allison looked around frantically for the cop car. Then Scott quickly took her hand and ran away. Scott had lead them a few houses down and hid in the bushes with her," They won't find us here." He said.

"What if they do? We should just go back to the beach house." Allison whispered to him.

"If the cops see us running they'll know it was us. We will wait until they leave." Scott said me Allison nodded.

"And what do we do until then?" Allison asked him looking into his eyes.

"I guess just talk?" Scott said and looked down noticing he was still holding her hand." Oh sorry." He said and pulled back.

Allison shook her head," No don't be sorry." She said and took his hand back in hers.

"But I don't think just friends do that," he said confused a bit.

"We can't keep acting like this," Allison explained," Neither of us can be just friends."

"Are you saying-" Scott began but was interrupted when Allison leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Maybe just take it slow," Allison said and pulled her hand back," But I can't just be your friend."

Scott nodded acting like he understood, but now he was more confused than ever." I'll wait for you Allison. Sort your feelings out and I'll be here." He smiled.

She smiled and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear," You're so nice Scott. Thank you for putting up with me. I know lately I've been a bit confusing."

"I love being around you no matter how confusing you are," Scott said and they both laughed. Soon the cops left and the two of them made their way back to the house.

As they walked in Lydia and Stiles were both sound asleep on the couch in the loving room." They must've found a shortcut where they wouldn't get caught," Allison whispered.

"Lets go upstairs so we don't wake them," Scott said and he and Allison made their way upstairs.

"Goodnight Allison," Scott said before going into his bedroom.

She smiled back at him," Goodnight Scott." She then walked into her room and sat on the bed confused by what she had done. She was happy that she let herself fall for Scott again, but she couldn't be sure if she was ready.

 **I know this chapter isn't my best but I promise the next one will be better. Please review! I love hearing your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Lydia on the couch with Stiles. This was the second night in a row she had fallen asleep with Stiles and she hated to admit it, but she liked it. She sat up slowly and turned to look at Stiles who was still fast asleep. She slowly walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast and tried to be as silent as possible so she wouldn't wake him. Last night was sort of a blur to her. She remembered egging the house but she could refer exactly what happened at the party. She had this thought that she and stiles had talked but maybe it was just a dream. As Lydia sat down with a bowl of cereal she saw Allison walk in. Lydia narrowed her eyes at Allison," Sleep well?"

Allison nodded and smiled," Yes I did. And you?"

Lydia nodded slightly. She knew very that Allison and Scott had been flirting lately and she wanted to investigate." Though I'd like to know how much sleeping was actually going on."

Allison's eyes widened," Lydia! Scott and I aren't together!"

Lydia rolled her eyes," Maybe not officially but I see the way you two look at each other. It's coming."

Allison sat down at the table across from," And what if it is?"

"Well maybe you should think first. You broke up with him for a reason Allison," Lydia said only looking out for her best friend's best interest.

"I did say that but that was a whole ago. Maybe I'm ready to give him a chance again."

"Just think it through," Lydia said," don't rush in to anything."

"What about you?" Allison asked smiling a bit.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked acting confused.

"You and Stiles seemed awfully close last night. Could there be something there?" Allison asked. She had always wanted Stiles and Lydia together. Lydia deserved someone as good as Stiles.

Lydia laughed," Please! That's never happening. We've only been hanging out because I like people around to open doors for me and Scott is the only other guy here and he's all over you "

"We are best friends Lydia," Allison replied," Lie all you want but I know that's all they are, lies."

Lydia sighed and looked down," I don't know what's happening to me. A year ago I never would've given him another glance but now I'm starting to feel something for that dork."

Allison took Lydia's hand and smiled," Give him a chance. Sometimes two things that don't seem like a good combination turn out to be a perfect combination." Allison said.

Lydia's eyes widened for that was exactly what Stiles had said to her at the skating rink that time that seems like so long ago." I suppose so," Lydia said and put her dishes away before walking into the living room. She saw stiles awake and she sat next to him on the couch," Hey." She said and smiled.

"Hey." He said back awkwardly.

Lydia shivered," We need to turn the air conditioning down."

Stiles looked around and found his orange sweatshirt on the floor about to hand it to her but stopped." Wait you're wearing orange and blue and orange don't mix."

She looked over at him and smiled. He remembered what she had said and was considerate enough to avoid it. Jackson never would've done that." I'm in my pajamas so it's fine," she said and took the sweatshirt," Besides, somethings may not seem like a good combination but can turn out to be the best combination."

Stiles looked over at her in shock," Do you really think that?"

Lydia nodded," I think I'm starting too."

Meanwhile Allison had stayed in the kitchen while Lydia talked to stiles. She sighed a bit and put her head down on the table. What if Lydia was right? What if she is rushing back in to thing with Scott? But what if she wasn't moving fast enough? She could loose him to someone else. She knew she couldn't let this wait any longer. She stood up about to go tell Scott. When she tried walking out the kitchen door she almost bumped in to Scott who was walking in." Oh Scott I was just looking for you."

" I was looking for you too. Allison I need to say something," He said as if it were urgent," I can't just be friends with you. Last night we kissed and I keep reliving that moment in fear it might be the last time it ever happens."

"Scott I-" she stopped. She was at a loss of words. So many emotions came over her at once and she didn't know what to do any more." I want to give us a chance, but I'm not sure if now is the right time."

"Then when? How much of our lives are we going to spend waiting? I know you want to see other people but the fact is there is not other Allison Argent and she's the only person for me," Scott said and it shocked Allison. Scott wasn't always this foreword, but she kind of liked it.

He grabbed his hand gently," And all I want is you." She said and kissed him softly, he had a point. For all they knew something could come out of nowhere and their lives would be over. She couldn't just waste this time." I want to be with you."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her back. He knew that they would take things slow but at least he knew they were going to be together. Though he always knew in the end he'd get her back, he wanted as much time as he could have.

Allison wasn't able to think straight when she was with him, but maybe that was a good thing. With him there were no more worries or fears, it was just them. Since they had ended things she had missed him so much and she decided starting today that was over.


	7. Chapter 7

That day all four of them decided to have a picnic on the beach. Scott and Allison were officially back together and Lydia couldn't believe it, but she was falling for stiles. It seemed things were going well for all four of them. Lydia stood up from the picnic and went to go put her feet in the water a bit. She could faintly hear Scott and Allison whisper to Stiles something, before he walked over to her." Hey Lydia?"

She turned around and smiled," Yes?" She couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Will you uh," he paused nervously," Go on a date with me tonight?"

She smiled," This wouldn't be some plan for Scott and Allison to be home alone to, rekindle their love life is it."

"Yes, I mean no, I mean maybe," Stiles said nervously," They want us out of the house and I want to go on a day with you."

"Fair enough. We can have dinner tonight, as long as its not Chinese food," she said and smiled at him. She couldn't help but notice how cute he was when he was nervous.

"Chinese food, got it!" He said and smiled," Wait, I meant no Chinese food, got it!"

Meanwhile Allison and Scott were laying on a towel in the sand. Scott had one arm around her and she rested her head on his chest." Scott I'm sorry, for ending things. I shouldn't have done that," Allison said.

Scott shook his head," Allison, don't apologize for anything. You did what you felt was right."

She shook her head," No. I did what everyone told me was right, but my heart was always telling me you were right for me. I never stopped loving you and those times without you were the hardest times of my life."

"No need to worry about it. I'm right here and you can't get rid of me that easily again," he teased and chuckled.

She smiled and kissed him deeply." You're such a dork," she whispered." But you're my dork."

"I've been a dork since you met me," he laughed.

"And I've loved you because of it," she said with a smiled," Tonight we will have time for just us, alone."

Scott smiled and raised an eyebrow," We just got back together and you're ready to do that again?"

Allison gasped," I meant cuddling you idiot!"

"Oh sorry!" He said a bit embarrassed. He paused for a moment then said," Wait a minute, you didn't mean cuddling did you?"

She laughed," No I didn't." She said and kissed him deeply.

Lydia and Stiles watched them smiled. They were both happy that their best friends were happy." Stiles I have a question."

"Well what is it?" He asked curiously.

"I never even gave you a second glance, why did you like me?" She asked him.

He thought for a moment," Well I've known you since the third grade, and you have always been very smart. I admire that about people. Most saw the beautiful popular girlfriend of the lacrosse captain, but I saw a girl who was afraid to show the world who she really was. I guess knowing you in that different way kept me drawn to you."

She listened to him carefully, he had payed attention to her all that time, and knew so much about her, but she never noticed him." I never realized..."

"You never realized someone could care for the real you?"

She didn't answer but she just looked at him. She then leaned up and kissed him softly before pulling back. He smiled at her before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her again.

"Perhaps I should've waited after the first date to kiss you," she said and blushed.

"You can kiss me then too! Or now. Or both," he told her and smiled.

"I'm going to me you wait," she said then ran off into the water laughing.

"They are cute aren't they," Allison said to Scott.

Scott nodded, finally he got to see stiles with the girl of his dreams," Yes."

Allison smiled," Stop being brutish, I know your happy for him. It's ok to be proud of your best friend."

"Oh I am," Scott said to her," He has liked her for years and now he finally has a shot, I'm just worried, that everything is going so well, what if something goes wrong?"

"You can't think like that Scott," Allison told him," You can't always worry. Look around. You have me, you have stiles, and you have Lydia. I know she doesn't seem like it, but she's your friend and she cares for you."

He smiled at her and kissed her passionately," As long as you're here, I'll always be happy."

She smiled then stood up," Now lets stop laying around and enjoy the beach!" And right about the time she was going to run to the water it started raining.

"Oh lots of fun," Scott teased as the rain got heavier.

"Stop being a smart ass and get our stuff, we need to go inside," Allison chuckled.

"Says who?" Scott asked and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply." we need to enjoy the moment." He said and kissed her again. Ever since they'd gotten back together he learned not to take her for granted. As he kissed her he never wanted it to end. He never wanted to loose the feeling of her being in his arms, and no matter what else was going on they knew they were ok.

Allison smiled into the kiss," I shouldn't have told you that." She chuckled, but she really enjoyed it out here with him. Rain or shine she didn't want to end this moment. I'd had been so long since they could have a peaceful moment together and she was going to make it last.

Their moment was interrupted as Lydia squealed and ran inside," Scott help me get the stuff," Stiles said.

Allison sighed," You should probably help him."

He kissed her softly," Don't worry, there is always cuddling tonight." He winked then helped stiles bring the stuff in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for my long hiatus! Thanks to all who stuck around!**

Their day at the beach had been ruined by another round of bad weather. Scott and Stiles had gotten their stuff inside, while Allison and Lydia checked the weather." I don't think you'll be able to go on that date tonight, Lydia, the storms are supposed to be bad."

Lydia frowned a bit then shrugged," It's a shame, no alone time with you and Scott."

Allison rolled her eyes," You can admit you're upset you can't go on the date with stiles, that's ok!"

"Fine! I like him, and I'm upset we can't go out tonight, but safety first!" Lydia said to Allison as she pulled her back in a ponytail.

Allison raised an eyebrow," Are you nervous? The great Lydia Martin?"

Lydia laughed and shook her head," Unlike you Allison I have been on many dates with many guys. Not all of us are lucky enough to find our prince on the first try like you did."

"Yes, yes I know, but my relationship with Scott hasn't been all sunshine and roses either. Any relationship takes work," Allison replied," And you're scared because unlike Jackson, Stiles sees the real you."

Lydia looked down at the ground. Jackson was still a sore subject for her. Her relationship with him was the most confusing she'd ever been in. Did he love her? Was he able to love her? She thought yes, but Allison was right. Going out with stiles would be different then going out with Jackson." Fine," Lydia admitted," I am nervous, but I doesn't matter, we can't go anyway."

Scott walked in, soaking wet from the rain and Allison walked over to him." Actually Lydia, I wouldn't be so sure about that!"

"I am not going out in that mess!" Lydia protested, before stiles walked in as well.

"Oh you won't," Allison said and smiled," We will make a date for the two of you here! You two go upstairs and get ready, and Scott and I will give you a perfect date!"

Stiles stood there confused," What did I just walk into?"

"Your date with Lydia isn't cancelled, it's happening here," Scott said and stiles smiled at that news," Now go get ready."

As stiles and Lydia went upstairs Allison and Scott were downstairs, doing there best to make the most romantic atmosphere possible."Allison?"

"Yeah?" She asked as she went into the kitchen to make some popcorn and other snacks for them." I'm stuck feeding them chips and popcorn, we don't have any real food."

"Is this date mean there is no... Cuddling time for us?" Scott asked her and helpedher get some food.

Allison smiled a bit then turned to look at Scott," I am trying to do something nice for our friends, 'Cuddling' can wait. Ok?"

" I know I know, I was just curious that's all," He told her," And tonight is our last night here, and when we get home, things are going to be different."

"Different? Why would they be different?" Allison asked him confused.

"Here we are all just four normal teenagers, but back home I'm a werewolf, you're a hunter, Lydia's a banshee, and stiles, well he's still involved in this too," Scott said and took her hands gently.

"You're scared I am going to break up with you?" Allison asked a bit surprised.

"I am scared, you are going to realize, you don't want to date a werewolf," He told her.

"I don't want to date a werewolf," Allison replied to him then kissed him," I want to date you, but since you are a werewolf, I'll make that sacrifice. Don't be nervous Scott, we will always be together."

"You said there is no such thing as fate," Scott replied.

"Yeah, well my boyfriend is a werewolf, so I will believe anything at this point," she chuckled and kissed him, before they finished getting the basement ready.

After about an hour Scott and Allison had gotten everything ready. It was a casual date, but it was the best they could do in those circumstances. They had snacks, and put in "The Notebook", Lydia's favorite movie.

Allison had called Stiles and Lydia downstairs. They were both dressed in pajamas, but it fit the mood of the date." I know it's bad," Allison said," But it's the closest thing we could get. It's a pajama date!"

"A pajama date?" Lydia asked and chucked," This date is really going well."

"We tried!" Scott protested a bit.

"You two have fun! We will be upstairs!" Allison said and pulled Scott upstairs.

Stiles laughed," I am sure they'll be having alot of fun up there too!"

Lydia looked at him a bit annoyed, but she couldn't help and smile. How was it that his stupid jokes were actually funny? Maybe they weren't, maybe she just liked his jokes, because she liked him." Well lets get this date started then!" She smiled and sat on the couch.

"Of course! Ill play the movie!" Stiles smiled and grabbed the remote off of the coffee table.

"No! We don't need to watch this, it's fine! I'm not in the mood for this movie," Lydia said frowning a bit.

"This is your favorite movie, are you sure you don't want to watch it?" Stiles asked her a bit puzzled.

"I'm sure!" She snapped back at him.

"Lydia are you alright? Listen we don't have to be on a date if you don't want to," He told her.

"It's not that," Lydia said and paused," This is the movie Jackson and I would always watch. These would be our 'dates'. I want what we have to be different."

"And what do we have?" He asked her nervously.

"We have a girl who, for once in her life, is nervous around a boy. Even though that boy is a dork," she said and smiled a bit.

"Wow I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered," he replied and smiled," I'll take both, but you don't need to be nervous. I already saw you drunk so it can't get worse."

"Oh yes, I was hoping you'd forget about that," she said and smiled at him." Something confuses me about you. How come after all those years of me ignoring you, why did you keep trying?"

"Well..." He paused for a second and thought," Well I knew deep down in there, there was a girl who didn't care about popularity, she cared about intelligence, happiness, and love. I thought maybe I could be the one to bring that out."

" And did you succeed? Do I look like the girl you thought was hiding in there?" Lydia asked him curiously.

"Yes," he smiled and leaned in to kiss her deeply.


End file.
